May, Misty and I Part 3
by Ambezua
Summary: This third, and final, installment of the series, all questions will be answered! Who will Ash choose? Will he make the right choice? Will it be Misty? Or May? Will they have a happy ending, or will fate deal harshly with them? Find out now... R&R!
1. Ash, and Misty

Misty, May, and I... Part 3

by Ambezua

Theme song: Your New Girlfriend

Chapter one: Ash

May looked up at me, awaiting my answer.

I blushed, and looked away.

"That's enough of an answer for me... for now, at least." May grinned.

'What am I doing? Why do I have this strange feeling...' I asked myself, thankfully not vocally.

May, as if she could read my mind, gave me a seductive smile, released the grip she had on me, spin around, and slapped something on her hip. The stance she took was VERY seductive... Her left hand remained on her hip, and her right hand reached up to the starry sky. Her legs were spread out at JUST the right angle... Her body was slightly tilted... I was surprised I could restrain myself.

May smiled, even more seductinvely (if that was even possible) as I heard music begin to fill the air.

Song (during this particular scene): (She drives me crazy)

May held out her hand, and began dancing. Her hand gestured toward her hour-glass shaped body, beckoning me to join her.

To this day, I cannot say what exactly came over me... Whether it was the song, the night air, my severe lack of sleep, May's seductive body, or a combination of all of them, I cannot say. Whatever it was, it sucked me into a world of pleasures I would not soon forget.

I rushed up to May, placed my right hand on her hip, and my right hand around her waist. May winked at me, and placed her hands on my shoulders. She then began to shake her body to the exact same rhythm as the music, only pausing to smile at me... I couldn't take my eyes off of her, and my hands remained cemented in place.

'Am I... falling for her?' I asked myself.

May pulled me right against her body...

'GAH! What is she doing?!'

I looked down at her... Since when does May have red hair? Oh, no... I am seeing things again... But why does May look like Misty?

"Misty" looked up, and stared into my eyes... Her beautiful eyes... I find myself unable to resist the temptation further...

I took her head in my hands, and kissed her... Deeply... She pressed her body against mine once again, intensifying the sensation.

When we part, "Misty's" eyes glowed with love... Love?

She kissed be back as the music ended.

"You having fun, Ash?" "Misty" asked me.

"I sure am, Mi-" I stopped myself, unsure as to who exactly I was talking to.

"Misty" however, seemed too distracted with my eyes to even notice my slip-up.

"You make me soo happy, Ash!" she hugged me thigter

I then had no doubt as to the true identity of my lover...

May then proceeded to start whispering sweet nothings into my ears.

Oddly enough... I actually liked it.

'Oh... Your in deep trouble this time, Ash Ketchum! You have let yourself fall in love with BOTH girls... Now what are you going to do, eh?' I accused myself, 'you had your mind made up before, but May has you wrapped around your finger now!'

May seemed to fully comprehend the power she held over me.

"Now..." she said, fluttering her eyelashes, "tell me that you love me."

"I... I..."

"Yes?" May grinned... the cruel girl could see that I was in agony.

"love you..." I managed to finish the dreaded phase.

May took my hands in hers, and spin me around, squealing something unintelligible.

Apparently, she had gotten the response she wanted to hear.

"Hey, what at earth are you two doing out here?" it was Brock's voice.

May froze.

"May... you didn't!" Brock stood in front of us, flabbergasted.

"Why shouldn't I? I'm much better than that old vegetable! Besides, Ash knows fully well that she won't be able to satisfy his male needs like I can."

"That's not what's important." Brock crossed his arms, "it looks like you have him entranced in some sort of spell."

"Yeah... the spell's called LOVE." May quipped.

True enough... I found myself unable to drag my eyes away from May's. I couldn't even look at Brock, May was too beautiful.

"Look at him! It's almsot inhuman!" Brock snarled, "It's a good thing I brought Pikachu with me..."

"Pikachuuuuuu!" Pikachu zapped me with a rather powerful thunderbolt... within seconds, I had managed to detach myself from May and fall to the ground.

"What did you do that for?" May stomped up to Brock.

"Misty is calling for Ash, and he can't do that if you have him lusting after you."

May recoiled.

"May... Could I go see Misty for a bit?" I groaned, and managed to stand up.

"Um... sure..." May said quietly.

She gave me a quick peck on the cheek, then walked away. I wanted to follow her, but I knew that I needed to go see Misty.

I followed Brock back to camp, giving May one last glance.


	2. May

Chapter two: May

As I watch Ash leave my side, I feel a part of myself go with him, tearing me apart.

I fell to my knees, and pushed the button on my music player to start the second track... I needed something to keep my mind off of him... But, to my surprise, the song had just the opposite effect

Song: Hopelessly devoted to you

As the song played, I felt myself drawn into it. By the second line, I was on my feet, dancing and singing to the beat. My heart told me that this song applied to me. Ash was my addiction, one which I could not escape from. He made my life worth living.

"Can't you see, Ash... I'm hopelessly devoted to you!" I improvised a few lines, yes... but I mostly sang the same song. I reached my hands out to the moon, as if it could save me from my sad estate.

"Ash... please choose me. I can't live without you..." I sunk back to my knees as the song ended.

"Wow, May... you have it bad..." It was Brock... Just what I didn't need right now.

"Go away, Brock," I growled.

"But, May-"

"I SAID GO AWAY" I stood up, and yelled into his ear.

"May... I'm just trying to help." Brock replid, calmly.

I sighed.

"I'm sorry, Brock..."

I felt Brock's hand on my shoulder.

"May, I think I know how you feel..."

I looked back up at him, with tears in my eyes.

"Y-you do?" I whimpered.

"Yeah... I really loved Professor Ivy... But she didn't love me back. I felt so rejected... I felt like my entire life had come to an end." Brock leaned over me, I knew deep down inside that he was telling me the truth.

"So... what did you do?" I had to know the answer.

"Well... the next girl I saw-" Brock began

"BROCK! This is serious!"

"I'm sorry, May.. I guess I just couldn't resist," a sly grin spread across Brock's face, "what I really did was remember what great friends I had in Misty and Ash... I discovered that they were all I really needed. They meant more to me than how I felt about Ivy."

I looked back towards the ground.

"But... that's not how it is with me and Ash..."

"Sure it is... No matter who he chooses, you will still be his friend, right?"

"Yeah... I guess."

"Then, there you go. your friendship is enough, right?"

Then, I realized what Brock was trying to do... I couldn't believe that Brock was trying to talk me out of loving Ash!

"NO!" I shouted.

Brock shrunk back, a confused look on his face.

"Huh?"

"I can't let you just talk me out of it! I love him, and I can't just let him run back to that little brat."

"May-"

"NO!"

"May, please listen to me... I don't know who Ash will choose, you both mean a lot to him, and you both have a special place in his heart. What I do know, however, is that you are not seeing things clearly."

"What do you mean?"

"Don't you realize that Misty needs Ash, she needs someone who loves her to take care of her for the rest of her life... Imagine how hard it would be on you, if you woke up each day knowing that you couldn't have a real relationship with Ash? Wouldn't you at least want to try anyway?"

"Of course."

"Then think of things from Misty's point on view... What's that old saying... Put yourself in her shoes?"

I sighed... I knew that he was right.

"So... what does this mean?"

"Please, May... Just let Misty enjoy one last day with Ash. that's all I ask."

Brock's pleading eyes were too much for me.

"Alright... I will do everything I can to make sure they have the best day of their lives... No more favors, though..."

"Thanks, May..."

Brock turned to elave, but there was one things I had to know.

"But, Brock... Why today? I mean, what's so special about today?"

"Misty has managed to retain her memory... even if it is just for today. Don't ask me how... because I don't know." Brock spoke over his shoulder, as he continued to walk away.

I looked up, confused.

"What?!"

I got up off the ground, and ran after Brock.

"Just one day..." I told myself


	3. Misty: One More Night

Chapter three: Misty

Song: A Never Ending Dream

I stood up, waiting for Ash to arrive. I knew what I had to do...

(Flashback)

"Are you sure that you don't want to talk this over with Ash first?" the gatekeeper asked.

"Yes... It's the only way I can both have his child, and keep my memory of him forever," I explained

"Very well... If that is your decision." the gatekeeper sighed, "I'm sorry that it had to come to this... I wish there were something I could do."

"Don't worry about it. I am thankful for everything you ahve done for me so far. Just being alive is a blessing."

"Ah, don't get all mushy on an old guy like me. Save it for Ash." the kind old man smiled.

(End Flashback)

I looked down at my body, knowing full well what I must accomplish in one day.

"I will do it... I have to do it... It's the only way," I whispered.

"Hey, Misty, you called for me?" Ash ran up to me, breathing heavily, "hey, I didn't expect to see you up and walking again so soon, Misty."

"I guess it is a bit odd, but I feel fine now." I admitted.

"So... what is it that you wanted me for?" Ash asked.

"Ash... I can remember... Even if it is just for one day, I want to be with you today. No Brock, no May, no Pikachu, just you!"

Ash's eyes widened at my demand.

"You sure Misty?"

"Yes, Ash Ketchum. If this is my one and only day that I will remember for the rest of my life, I want to spend it with you." I crossed my arms. Ash could be SO dense...

"The truth is," Ash paused, as if to collect his thoughts, "I would be honored to spend today with you."

I jumped on him, and hugged him.

"Thank you, Ash... You don't know how much this means to me... I dream about you and myself each night. I want to make my dreams come true. I want to spend the rest of my lfie with you!"

A look of joy, mixed with terror covered Ash's face for a moment, which then faded into a warm smile.

"I want to spend the rest of my life with you too, Misty."

At first, I thought he was just saying that because he knew I would forget all about it tomorrow. But, his dark, longing eyes drove all doubts out of my mind.

"So... what do we do first?" Ash broke the silence.

"Um..." I looked around the room. I hadn't thought about that! I caught May watching us, at the corner of my eye. Oddly enough, though, she didn't seem upset that we were together. She was... smiling?

She waved to me, telling me not to betray her. I nodded back.

She took a music player off of her belt, and placed it on the ground next to her. She then attacked an external speaker, and pressed a button on the music player. As quick as a flash, she was gone... Music began to fill the air, and echo off the the walls of the small cave...

Song: One More Night (a MUST)

I placed my head on his shoulder, as we began to dance... together... for one more night.

I forgot the number of repetitions... I forgot all my troubles, I forgot everything else. All I knew about for that entire morning was Ash... My Ash... Even if it was just for today.

Ash smiled down at me, and I smiled back up at him... I knew that I was now complete... There was only one last thing I had to do...

"Ash..." I whispered into his ear, "please... take me as yours..."

"Huh?" Ash looked down at me, confused, as the music continued to play.

"Ash... I want to be your wife. I want you to have me..."

"You don't mean-"

"YES, I do!"

"Misty... I-"

"Please, Ash... I want to cherish this day for the rest of my life. I want to remember the feeling, and remember your touch. I want..." I couldn't speak any longer, my voice was choked out.

"Are you sure that this is what you want?" Ash stroked my hair, as he had done many times before... How I knew that, however, I had no clue...

"Yes, Ash... I want you to be my first, and only."

The music ended, leaving us in a dull silence.

I pulled myself away from Ash, and laid myself down on the rock floor. I turned my head to the side, and looked out the small entrance to the cave. the sun was beginning to cast it's golden rays across the sky. I noted Brock's curious head poking out from behind a rock.

I at up, and pulled my shirt over my head. Looking up at Ash to see his response. He knelt over me, and kissed my lips. Brock's head disappeared from view.

I pulled Ash on top of myself, and whispered in his ear.

"Today, I am yours. Take me... Do whatever you want to me. I am yours."

Ash nodded.

His hands felt like fire on my body... warming my vary soul... I was swept away by the sensation.

"Don't worry about May, Brock, or Pikahcu watching... just follow your heart," I said softly.

(an hour later...)

Ash lay by my side, exhausted.

"Ash, are you ok?" I turned my body over to face his... he looked quite spent.

"Misty... I haven't gotten any sleep in over twenty hours..."

"I'm sorry... I didn't know..."

"It's not your fault, Misty," Ash yawned, "Thank you for everything Misty... I can't believe I didn't notice you before."

Ash's voice dropped.

"Ash, it's not too late for us... we still have the rest of the day together."

I looked down at my stomach.

'I hope my plan worked...' I thought to myself, 'please let this work... I want to have his child.'

Just then, I felt a refreshing sort of breeze fill the cave. I looked over at Ash, who stared back at me with half-closed eyes.

I looked up at the rock ceiling. About a foot from the top, the gatekeeper floated. He winked at me, and opened his hand. Something small, and glowing brightly, drifted over to me, and absorbed into my body.

'Your wish is granted...' the old man smiled, 'It's been nice knowing you, Misty... I hope we meet again... Not too soon, though!'

With that, the old man vanished into the air.

I looked back over at Ash, and closed his eyes

"Sleep, my love," I said gently, and pulled myself over to him

Ash wrapped his arms around me, and fell fast asleep.

I felt so safe and warm in his arms... So secure. I laid my head down against his chest, and began to fall asleep as well.

I looked down at my stomach one last time.

'I wonder if he realizes that he is holding two lives in his arms right now...' I thought, as I drifted off to sleep.


	4. Ash: More confusion

Chapter four: Ash

I awoke a few hours later...

"Wow... what a day this is turning out to be..." I mumbled to myself.

I glanced at the still-sleeping form of Misty, which my arms were currently wrapped around. I blushed beet red, remembering all the things I had done a few hours before. Then... it hit me.

'What on earth have you done?! Ash Ketchum, you have really messed up this time! You just took advantage of your best friend... She might even be pregnant now... And it's all thanks to you and your total lack of self-control!' I accused myself, thankfully not vocally.

I looked back down a Misty... It was not her fault. I kissed her forehead, and began to gently detach myself from her. Thankfully, I managed to accomplish this without waking her up.

I carefully stepped out of the bed, and rached over for my clothes.

"Hey.. Ash... I need to talk to you..." It was May... MAY! I looked down, realising the position I found myself in. I was completely undressed, my clothes lay across the room in a pile, and May was walking into the room.

"Uh... Just a second,"

I zipped over to my clothes, but May had already peeked her head into the room.

"MAY! I said to give me a sec." I quickly grabbed bundle of clothing from off of the floor, and held it up to my body. Misty sturred a bit, but didn't wake up.

May gave a little squeek, and turned her head away. I gave her a angry glare, and began putting on my clothes. I was almost certain that she stole a peek at me once or twice.

"Ok... what was it that you just HAD to talk to me about?" I asked, in an annoyed tone.

"Um.. It's about me... I guess what I mean to say is that I am sorry about how I have been acting... It has been quite immature." May slightly blushed.

"And?" I could sense in her body language that she was not finished.

"I have come to realise that what I really want... I want you to be happy, even if that means you don't choose to live with me." May's face showed a mix of sadness and relief.

"Thanks for telling me this, May, it means a lot to me."

"I'm not finished yet... Ash, please don't let either me, or Misty, or even Brock try to influence you in your decision. Listen to your heart, it has never let you down before." May walked out of the room, leaving me in complete confusion.

'Oh great... I am really frelled now... What am I going to do? I hate the idea of leaving Misty, especially after what I just did to her... but I equally dislike the idea of just leaving May with no one to love her back...' as I thought upon these things, images of my two loves flashed across my mind.

May...

...

Misty...

...

May...

Misty...

May...

Misty...

May... Misty... May... Misty... May, Misty, May, Misty, May,Misty,May,Misty,Brock(BROCK?!),May,Misty...

"ENOUGH ALREADY!" I shouted out, Misty stirred once again in her sleep, but still did not awake. Brock's head peered through the opening.

"Are you ok, Ash?" he asked, in a conserned tone.

"Yeah... I'm alright... I'm just losing my mind!"

"Ash... come out here an talk with me for a bit."

I looked back at Misty, then followed Brock out of the cave.

"So... What have you been up to, Brock? I hardly see you much these past few days. You haven't been loafing around, right?" I tried to spark some conversation.

"Ash, just because you haven't seen me, doesn't mean I haven't been busy," Brock became annoyed.

"So... What are you doing then?"

"I have been trying to get us rescued, since Misty shouldn't be traveling long distances in her condition. I devised an ingenious plan..." Brock began to grin.

"Well, first of all..." Brock pulled out a tripod, and hung a blackboard on it (why is it that blackboards are actually green, anyway?)

"I had to triangulate our position..." Brock continued, drawing a whole bunch of complicated symbols and equations on the board.

"Then, I had to construct a radio..." Borck tried to explain the process of building a radio from two flashlights, my pokedex, a hairdryer, a watch, and a pack of playing cards. Unfortunately, Brock spoke in fluent geek, and I couldn't make out a word he was saying.

"So, after all that, I managed to squeeze in a little time to help you three out with your romantic problems... Speaking of which, how is that going?"

"To tell you the truth, Brock, it's not going very well at at... I like May, but I feel that I have more of a connection with Misty. But Misty has that, well, condition... and I don't think I could really have a meaningful relationship with her if I have to keep reminding her of everything. It would be very hard on her... May just told me that all she really wants is for me to be happy, but I don't know what will make be happy... It's all soo confusing! I was thinking about spending my life with May, but, after what happened this morning, I don't think I can just do that anymore..."

"Huh? What happened this morning?"

I froze...

"Ash... You didn't!... How could you, Ash?" Brock was pretty good at reading me...

"Misty came to me, and asked me to do it, she nearly begged me. It's like... It's like she knew what she was doing. I know it was wrong, but I couldn't bear to see her so unhappy, especially if I could make her feel better. I'm not saying it's her fault... I shouldn't have taken advantage of her like that... I'm sorry..."

"You shouldn't be apologising to me, you should be apologising to her... I just can't believe that you would do such a thing! Ash, she needs you to care for her, not take advantage of her!"

"I know, Brock... I feel horrible about it. I hurt not only by best friend, but someone who I am in love with. It's awful... I am so weak..."

Brock could see that I was already tearing myself apart about it, and decided not to pursue it further.

"But what's this with May?" Brock seemed oddly curious.

"She seems to have gotten a change of heart... She isn't nearly so, well, aggressive with her emotions."

"Huh... that IS a bit odd..." Brock quickly changed the subject, "You know, I just got a reply to the distress message I have been broadcasting. Professor Oak, your Mom, and Max are with the rescue team on their way over to us right now. Their helicopter should be here any time now."

"Then there isn't much time. Come on, we need to get ready for them!"


	5. Misty: one last chance

Chapter 5: Misty

I reached out and grabbed the back of Ash's shirt.

"Ash... we need to talk." I said firmly.

"Uh... how much of that did you hear?" Ash was obviously embarrassed about something he had told Brock.

"Not much... just the last part about the helicopter comming to pick us up. But, that's not what I wanted to talk to you about..."

"Oh, this is getting good!" Brock grinned.

I whipped out my mallet, and waved it in the air.

"If you value your health, you will GO AWAY, BROCK" I yelled at him.

"Y-You know... I think I have a few things I need to pack up... see you guys later..." Brock ran off, as quickly as his legs could carry him.

"Humph..." I placed my mallet back into it's hiding place, and turned back to Ash.

"So... where were we?" I asked sweetly

Ash stared back at me with a mixed expression of fear and confusion.

"M-Misty... If this is about this morning... Please forgive me! I don't know what got into me, I shouldn't have done it-" Ash could be so dense...

"Ash... That's not it. I wanted you to do that to me. I wanted it. Didn't you know that?" I shook my head.

"You... did?"

"Yes, when I said that I wanted you to take me, I was being completely serious."

"Misty... I don't understand."

"Of course not... But that's not what I wanted to talk to you about."

"Ok... then what is it?"

"First of all, I wanted to inform you that you have gotten me pregnant," I smiled at him, hoping that he would smile back.

Unfortunately, I got the exact opposite response

"WHAT? Oh, no... this is bad, very bad..." Ash began to pace back and forth, nervously.

"Ash... it's ok, i wanted this to happen."

"HUH?!" Ash turned to face me.

"I wanted to have your child... that way, even if you didn't choose me, I would still have a part of you to love and cherish."

"Oh..." Ash looked down at my body, "but... how do you know?"

A cold chill ran down my spine.

"Uh... you know, it's a girl thing... You wouldn't understand," I lied.

"Oh..." Ash completely bought into my lie

I sighed in relief.

"Um... is there anything else you wanted to talk about?"

"Oh, yes, of course," I began to reorganize my thoughts, "I... I wanted to talk to you about my dreams."

Ash raised an eyebrow

"Dreams... Like, girl stuff?"

"NO!" I whipped out my mallet, and held it above his head, "I want to talk to you about some very personal matters. You are going to listen carefully, and you are going to enjoy it, got that?"

"Understood..." Ash shrunk back

"Good," I placed my mallet back, and smiled sweetly, "Now... where was I? Oh, right..."

Ash appeared a bit annoyed

"Ash, ever since the day I met you, I knew that you were someone special, someone that I wouldn't just run into again someday. Although I told you that I only followed you because your Pikahcu destroyed my bike, the real reason is that I wanted to get to know you better. One of my childhood dreams had been to find someone who would love me for who I was... Another had been to catch something so amazing, and so wonderful, that I would never forget it. Well, the day I met you, I accomplished both of those dreams. It's true that we used to argue a lot, even over the slightest thing... The truth is, whenever I insulted you, or teased you, or argued with you, it was to get your attention. I didn't mean for you to take any of it personally..."

"Wow, Misty... I never thoguht of it in that way before... I guess I just assumed that girls didn't think that way."

"Yeah..."

"I guess you assumed a few things, too."

"Like what?"

"You assumed that I didn't like being hit by your mallet."

"What?"

"Yeah, Misty, I actually don't mind it that much... If you didn't give me some response, I would think you didn't really care about what I said, or how I thought about you. I guess you might say that it showed that you really cared."

"Aw... that's sort of sweet, Ash..." Misty grinned evilly, "Would you like me to show you how much I care about you?"

"Na, that's ok... I think I am already fully aware of how much you care about me."

We both laughed at our play-fullness.

"Well, I am glad we got all of that cleared up..." Ash gave me a brief hug, "but I think we should start to get our things together, Brock said that our ride should be here any minute."

"Oh, right... see you later Ash..." I ran off to gather my things, hoping that I had given him enough of a good impression to seal my position as Mrs.Ketchum.

As I ran, however... who else would see heading for Ash but May...


	6. May: one last impression

Chapter 6: May

"Hello, Ash" I put on one of my warmest smiles

"Uh... Hi May, what's up?" Ash is trying to act all casual... Who does he think he's fooling?

"Ash, this isn't just another one of our sit-down-and-talk discussions... We are more than just freinds now, right?"

"I think that's given..." Ash began to act nervous

"Ash, when I first met you, your love and care for pokemon impressed me. I wondered to myself if it were possible that you would be as loving and caring in all the other aspects of your life. I guess I was right. you do what's best for your friends, and for those you love."

"I'm not so sure about that..."

"Don't be modest, Ash... I know it for a fact. That's why I feel in love with you... I wanted your love and care all for myself. I guess you might call it selfish, but it's true."

"Gee, May... I didn't know that about you."

"Of course, not, silly! I never let you know about what I felt about you until just recently... I guess I just couldn't hold it in any longer..."

"Yeah... You were a little extreme."

"Just a little, Ash? I think I was completely out of control... I was soo madly in love with you, I couldn't contain myself. I saw Misty as a threat to my happiness, so, naturally, I lashed out at her."

"That makes a lot of sense."

"Ash... you will never know how much it hurt me to keep my feelings to myself... I felt like I was going to die, or explode, or go crazy... Perhaps even all three!"

"May..." Ash laid a reassuring hand on my shoulder, "I'm sorry... I never knew... You know how I can get, I don't pick up on things very easily."

"It's not your fault, Ash... I don't know whose fault it is."

"Yeah... You know, May, we don't seem to argue much at all." my heart skipped a beat.

"I've noticed that too!" I reached out and hugged him tightly, "do you think its because we are compatible?"

"You know, May, I don't really think love is about compatibility. It's more about how much the two people are willing to work at the relationship."

"Since when do you know anything about relationships?" My eyes narrowed... Ash's behavior was beginning to annoy me.

"I-I don't really know... I guess spending time with you two has begun to rub off on me." Ash replied nervously. With good reason too... Even though it was merely implied, Ash's remark about Misty struck a sensitive spot.

"Hey, I think I should go get my things together... You never know when that helicopter is going to show up." Ash began to scoot away.

"Not so fast," I reached out and grabbed the back of his shirt, "I have a few more things to talk to you about."

"Ok..." Ash sighed, "but your not making this discition any easier... I already feel like I'm being torn in two..."

I sighed with relief... I was still in the game!

"Ash, there is just one more thing I needed to clear up."

"Alright, what is it?"

"I don't want you to think that you need to choose me because you feel sorry for me. I want you to choose me because you love me, and want to spend the rest of your life with me. I don't want you to throw away your happiness just for me," I leaned over, and kissed his cheek, "so... just think about it, ok?"

I let him go, and give him a final, goodbye wink.

Ash stands there, stunned, and obviously very confused as to what he should do.

I smile to myself as I walk away... I have caught him!


	7. May, Misty, and I

Chapter 7: May, Misty, and I

Just then, I heard, or rather, saw, the fated helicopter hovering over to us.

"Misty, Brock, May! They're here!" I called out.

May took a step back from me as Misty ran up behind me. Brock ran up to my side, with Pikachu not far behind.

He helicopter decended, and landed not far from where we stood. The pilot waved to us, and we waved back. The doors slid open...

In a matter of minutes, Professor Oak, my Mom, Max, and... Misty's sisters climbed out of the door, and ran up to us.

"Oh, Ash, dearest, I have been so worried about you!" my nervous wreck of a mother ran up to me and began to smother me.

"Ak, help! I can't breathe!" I called out for assistance, but no one dared approach us.

"Ash Ketchum, never do anything like that to me again!" my mom said firmly.

"I'm sorry for worrying you mom, but it wasn't exactly my fault..."

"Thank you Brock, for saving my little baby!" my mom walked up to Brock, who wisely shied away

"Uh... your welcome, Mrs. Kethcum?" Brock continued to retreat, but Misty's hand stopped him.

"What are my sisters doing here, Brock?!" Misty yelled into his ear.

"Like, don't get upset at him..." Daisy stepped up.

"Yeah... He like didn't have anything to do with it," Lily pipped up, "When we came back from our trip... The gym was, like, totally deserted..."

"And all that we could find was this, like, ambiguous note:" Violet held up a piece of paper.

"Gone to tell Ash how I feel... Leftovers are in the fridge," It read.

"Yeah, like, what is that supposed to mean?!" Daisy screamed.

Everyone but Misty's sisters sweat dropped.

"Um... I'm glad you and your friends are alright, Ash." Professor Oak finally broke the silence.

"Yeah... About that..." Brock began

Ash shot him a warning glare, telling him not to reveal Misty's "condition." Misty pulled out her mallet...

"Uh, you know what... forget that I was about to say anything..." Brock said nervously.

"Hello, May... It's good to see you again. I hate to admit it, but I was beginning to worry about you," Max spoke up.

"That's nice of you, Max-" May began, but Max cut her off.

"I should have known better, though, given that you had your boyfriend here to protect you." Max grinned.

"Yeah... well, about that..." I spoke up, earning myself evil glares from both of my lovers.

"Huh?" Professor Oak looked over at me.

"What?" Mrs.Ketchum gasped.

"Like, what's been going on?" all of Misty's sisters said in unison.

"Ash, you dolt! You mean to say that you haven't decided yet?!" Brock shook his fist at Ash's face.

"No, no, no... I just haven't bee able to build up the nerve to do it yet! Honest!" I pleaded.

Both girls rolled their eyes.

The adults, meanwhile, were still completely lost. I had to do it... right here, and right now...

I thought about how much each of them ment to me... I thought about the special place each of them had in my heart... I remembered what Misty had told me, the last time we had talked... I remembered what May had said to me, and how she had showed her love and affection.

As I thought about these things, my hand absent-mindfully found it's way into my pocket. I picked up the small object that it contained and drew it out. It was Misty's bait... the one thing that I could look to, and always trust in to be there for me. I put it back into my pocket... I had made up my mind.

Slowly, I got down on one knee, and pulled Misty's hand toward me.

"...Ash?" she said slowly, her beautiful, eyes glistening with joy and love.

"Misty... I know that we have known each other for a very long time... We have been through good times, and bad times... We have fought a lot, but we have also had great fun together... I guess what I mean to say is, you are my best friend int he world, Misty. If it weren't for you, I don't know where I would be, or even who I would be. You are my life, Misty, and you are my fire. I am willing to give up my dreams of being a pokemon master for you... I may not have known it when you fished me out of the river, but I know it now, Misty..." I paused, unsure if I could continue.

"Ash, isn't this the fourth time you have proposed to me, and your still nervous?" Misty giggled.

"Misty," I continued, more firmly,"Will you... please, will you... Marry me?"

I pulled out Misty's golden pokeball, the one she had given me for my birthday, not so many days ago. I pushed the small button, and pulled back the lid. On the small pillow, lay a ring... The ring which I now offered to Misty.

Silence filled the air, I couldn't even be certain that anyone was breathing.

Finally, Misty grasped my hands in hers.

"Of course, Ash Katchum..." she whispered in my ear, "It would be my honor to become your wife."

Brock whistled, my mom began to cry (hopefully tears of joy), Misty's sister's had "misty" eyes, Professor Oak dabbed his eyes with a handkerchief, and even Max was beginning to break down... Everyone clapped.

May walked up to me, and gave me a reassuring smile. It was a slight smile, and I could sence her pain. She quickly turned and left us.

"I love you, Ash!" Misty's eyes had streams of tears running form them, as she embraced me.

"Wait a sec..." Brock began to rub his chin, "since when has Ash held on to that ring? And where did he get it?"

"Oh... It's my mom's old engagement ring... She gave it to me, and told me to give it to the girl I would eventually marry... So I did." I explained.

"M-my little boy has grown up!" my mother sobbed into Professor Oak's shoulder, who looked VERY embarrassed.

"Um... would you all mind following me inside the helicopter," Professor Oak asked, as he led my mom into the passenger aria, "the pilot wouldn't like us to stay out here for very much longer."

I nodded, and took Misty with me into the helicopter.

As we lifted off the ground, I couldn't help but look back down at the crevice in the rock... the fateful place where so much had happened to us... I looked back up at Misty, who smiled back at me. I knew that I had made the right choice.

(Five years later...)

I walked up to the door, and knocked rather loudly.

"I'm coming, Ash!" I heard a voice ring out through the halls.

'She likes to keep herself busy...' I smiled at the thought of what nice surprise she might have thought up this time. Hopefully not another attempt at home cooking...

"Hey, there, handsome!" Misty pulled the door wide open.

"Hey, Mist." I kissed her briefly, and entered my home.

"How was work?"

Ah... good old Misty... trying to spark some sort of casual conversation when she knew fully well that I knew what I had on my mind. I decided to go along with the facade, for now, at least.

"Usual... More challenges, and more victories."

"You never tire of it, do you, dear?"

"Of course not. Pokemon training has been my passion since I was a kid, you know that."

"Sometimes I used to wonder if you would end up marrying a pokemon instead of me," Misty winked at me playfully.

"DADDY!" our little Emily ran up to me, and took a hold of my leg. Emily... not exactly the name I had in mind to name our first child, but she was SO insistent... I could never get her to tell me exactly why she wanted her to be named Emily, but, it didn't matter too much to me. Our only little daughter was everything to me, regardless of what she was named. It was so strange... We had tried again and again, yet Misty didn't seem to be able to have another baby. I asked her once about it... She wouldn't stop crying the rest of the afternoon... I hadn't brought up the subject again since.

There were quite a few things about Misty that I couldn't quite understand... Such as the way she insisted the house look exactly this certain way, and how she would always style her hair in just the same way. Not that I was complaining, I really liked the way she styled her hair, it was just an eerie sort of feeling that she had planned this all out...

"Daddy, is May coming over for a visit today?" Emily asked, and looked directly into my eyes. She had my eyes... and Misty's hair. She would often compare her tiny face to mine, but I couldn't see much resemblance myself.

"Yes, today's a big day for your mother and I."

"It was the day you two got married, right?"

"Almost. It was the day we got engaged." Misty corrected her.

"Oh... I always forget!" Emily smiled.

DING DONG

The doorbell rang out.

"I always tell her to knock..." Misty huffed, "but she never listens to me."

"May won't listen to me either..."

"It's a good thing you didn't marry her, then." Misty grinned, as she unlocked the front door and opened it.

"HEY! I have missed you two lovebirds!" May shouted, and gave Misty a hug. Not far behind her was stood her boyfriend, Drew.

"Come on in," I called.

As soon as May stopped smothering my wife, I led her and her husband into the living room. They each took a seat, and I walked back to fetch Misty.

To my surprise, she was talking to a short little man... wearing, of all things, a tie-die shirt, and Bermuda shorts. Wow... He looked older than Moses, even with those youngish clothes!

"... you see, Misty, I am on vacation, so I decided to go a little out of my way to check up on you two." the old man told Misty, "besides, I had to come myself to see the 'festivities'."

"Oh, you didn't have to go through all that trouble..."

"Oh, it's nothing, my dear."

"Hey, who is this, Misty?" I walked up to Misty and the little old man.

"Uh..." Misty began to give the old man nervous glances.

"I'm her great-grandfather, pleased to finally get to meet you, Ash. You are one lucky man." the little old man shook my hand warmly, and winked at me.

"Thank you, please come in and have a seat," I couldn't help but note how spunky the old man was, considering how old be must be...

We all took our seats, and Misty and I walked out into the middle of the room.

I looked over at my wife, pretending to be shy.

"Oh, come on, it's your turn to start it off..." Misty rolled her eyes

"Alright..." I sighed, "you all know why we have called you here today, so let's get this over with."

Misty pulled out her mallet and waved it in the air playfully

"Watch your words, Ash Ketchum," she warned

"I will try, Misty Ketchum," I reminded her

"Let's get on with it!" May shouted

"Ok... here goes..." I took a deep breath, and went onto one knee...

"Misty... I know that we have known each other for a very long time... We have been through good times, and bad times... We have fought a lot, but we have also had great fun together... I guess what I mean to say is, you are my best friend in the world, Misty. If it weren't for you, I don't know where I would be, or even who I would be. You are my life, Misty, and you are my fire. I am willing to give up my dreams of being a pokemon master for you... I may not have known it when you fished me out of the river, but I know it now, Misty..." I paused, as if unsure if I could continue.

"Ash, isn't this the ninth time you have proposed to me, and your still nervous?" Misty giggled.

"Misty Ketchum," I continued, more firmly,"Will you... please, will you... Marry me? Again?"

I pulled out Misty's golden pokeball, the one she had given me for my birthday, not so many years ago... Indeed, it was a bit chipped from age, but it's golden glow still lingered. I pushed the small button, and pulled back the lid. On the small pillow, lay a ring... The ring which I now offered to Misty.

Silence filled the air, except for the anxious giggles escaping from Emily.

Finally, Misty grasped my hands in hers.

"Of course, Ash Katchum..." she whispered in my ear, "It would be my honor to become your wife... Again."

May, Drew, the old man, and Emily all stood up and clapped.

Pulled Misty into a passionate kiss... I knew that I had made the right choice... There we were, all together again. Sure, years had passed, but not much had changed. We each had our own lives, and our own dreams. We had kept strong to our dreams... and what do you know? We were all happy, at last...

...May...

...Misty...

...And I...

Scene fades... Song: (Everytime we Touch)... Followed by (She Drives me Crazy)

The End!

Ambezua: Yes! that's the end... it has been fun writing... also VERY hard... even I was surprised at the result. I hope you enjoyed it! Seriously... if you liked this FanFic, GIVE ME REVIEWS. I need to know if what I'm doing is good...


End file.
